Stay With Me
by Master Spock
Summary: Spoilers for Amy's Choice and Eleventh Hour. Amy is in labour and it's up to the Doctor to support her, but can he bring himself to stay? Warning for said spoilers and very graphic pregnancy related themes. Plenty of angst. Will be in three parts. AU.
1. A False Start

**Back story: The real world was in**** fact the one where Amy was pregnant, Rory did die and they sought refuge in the Tardis. There may be some pretty squeamish pregnancy related themes featured here so please don't read if the concept of labour and breaking waters upsets you.**

She came to him through a total accident. He had shown her nothing but apathy, flitting in and out of her life like a dream a very intoxicating dream. For years of her life he'd been absent, a mere memory and she'd had no way of ever contacting him again or even knowing if she'd see him again. For minutes of his life he'd been fixing his Tardis, tweaking her and making her ready for one more adventure, oblivious that for every second he was away Amelia Pond was growing up. No longer would she be the naive little girl in the garden, sat on her suitcase waiting and hoping for her tatty Doctor to return. Waiting for him to come and take her away with him on an adventure away from the monotony of human life.

Poor little Amelia.

Now she sat in the Tardis with her behind her Doctor, breathing short sharp breaths. With each huff she expelled her hand closed tighter and tighter around the Doctors. The Doctor, sat behind her trying to comfort her didn't know what to do, for once he was unsure and scared.

Of course he'd been here before, but that was hundreds of years ago and with someone who wasn't human. Unless of course you count the incident that had created his daughter Jenny. But that was different.

Only minutes before they'd been face to face with the Dream Lord, someone who had manipulated time and space to not only confuse them, but kill. Rory hadn't made it instead he'd been reduced to dust before their eyes, Amy beside herself with grief had tried to end things by driving into a wall, but at the last minute had swerved, taking out several of the elderly attackers, but saving not only her life but the life of the Doctor and her unborn baby. She just couldn't bring herself to commit murder, not the Doctor she loved him too much to let him die like that, in such a mundane and pitiful way.

"Amy… I need to know why you didn't do it."

"Doctor now isn't the time…" Amy said before huffing again, sucking breaths in and out quickly, willing her body to relax.

"No Amy, listen… I need to know something and it will change both of our lives."

"What Doctor what the hell could be so important?" Amy screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Not that the Doctor knew, he had his nose nuzzled against her neck trying to sooth her.

"Never mind… Are they getting worse?"

"No they seem to be fading… I don't think it's the real thing, not yet. It's too early."

Amy felt the Doctor nuzzle against her ear and sigh, she knew it was hard for men to see her in such pain and she was doing her best to tone down her reaction to the contractions but it was getting harder. She thought back to the exchange they'd had once the Dream Lord had disappeared and the Tardis had warmed back up.

"**Amy, what do you need from me? Tell me."**

"**Just be there for me Doctor and don't leave me."**

"**I won't leave you Amy I promise."**

And he hadn't. Even when she needed to visit the bathroom because of her pregnant lady sized bladder, he'd waited outside talking to her through the door reassuring her everything would be okay. Whether he actually believed his own words or not was a moot point.

"Doctor what am I going to do? You don't want to be tied to someone else's child, you won't let me stay…"

"Amy, my dear sweet Amy you're not going anywhere. Shhhh." The Doctor felt tears prick his eyes and he buried his face in her long fiery hair rubbing her arms gently.

"I know you better than that Doctor, as soon as I can walk I'll be left behind again…"

"Is that why you asked to come here?"

"No!" Amy shouted before clutching her bump again, another tight contraction. "I wanted to come here because believe it or not I feel safe here, I don't have Rory anymore… I wanted to be near you."

"Are you settling for second best."

Amy didn't reply, instead she braced her arms against one of the Doctor's knees and another on the Tardis console and pulled herself shakily to her feet.

"You're leaking Amy."

"I know it's my waters, they've broken." Amy said calmly.

"Waters… But that means… Amy wait a minute you told me this isn't it, you said it's just a practise…"

"Well I lied okay?" Amy groped her way around the console and headed for the bathroom area where she stripped her now damp skirt and panties and paused for a moment watching her reflection in one of the many mirrors that decorated the bathroom.

"Amy, is this it?"

"Yes…"

"Why did you lie?"

"Why did you tell me five minutes?"

"Amy stop it. We can't keep arguing and bringing up the past like that, if you want me to help I need to know what's happening." The Doctor wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and rubbed her arms gently watching her expression in the mirror. He let his hand touch her bump, it felt solid and tense like all her muscles were squeezing at once he couldn't imagine how painful that must be. "I'll find you something else to wear, please consider letting me in Amelia." He departed leaving her with a chaste kiss to the back of her head.

Amy had always had a water birth in mind and Rory had made sure there was a birthing pool on stand by for her 24/7 during her last trimester but now Amy didn't want that. Although she felt intense emotions for the Doctor she was still saddened by what had happened to Rory and using that bath felt wrong, she didn't feel comfortable there.

Instead the Doctor offered her his bath, it was double the size of a standard household bath and circular in shape, with a step which could act as a seat. He filled it thoughtfully with warm water and had plenty of towels on standby, he helped Amy step inside and sit on the step.

"Will you do something for me Doctor?"

"Anything Amy."

"Get in."

The Doctor smiled and stood up from his position sat next to the bath and paused for a moment.

"I don't… This is awkward but I don't actually own a bathing suit."

"What?" Amy chuckled. "Let me get this straight you own a pool but no bathing suit?" The Doctor nodded. "It doesn't matter, there's only the two of us, get in."

"But I uh…"

"Get in Doctor, I need you with me."

And he did, he sat behind Amy and helped her as best he could all the time he was wondering, could he really keep his promise this time and not leave Amy? His fiery tempestuous red head, or would he eventually leave her as he had done so many times before?


	2. The New Arrival

**Very g****raphic descriptions of childbirth may lie within, if this isn't your thing please don't read. Angst. No spoilers. No language.**

The Doctor held Amy close as she rested against him beginning to feel exhausted. Not only had she run around most of the day while battling an alien nemesis that was intent on killing them, but now she was battling to keep her emotions in check and her body upright. Rory was gone and she knew it, but the Doctor was there for her and it didn't feel like she'd ever expected, it felt wrong. She was having Rory's baby in the arms of the Doctor, Rory's suggestion of a birthing pool was being used and yet Rory wasn't there.

Tears pricked her eyes and she looked down at her immense bump that poked out above the water, every so often she could see her baby's feet or elbows stab upwards through her belly and that reassured her. Even though she was having the darkest of times, there was still a glimmer of hope.

The Doctor had asked her if the baby was a boy would she name him after Rory or at least make Rory its middle name, but Amy didn't think that was appropriate. Of course Rory was the father but having that name would be a constant reminder, a reminder she didn't think she could face. Not just yet.

Behind her in the warm water the Doctor sat firm holding her weight, his legs tangled with her own trying to support them. His warm chest pressed against her back holding her upright and soothing her pain, the intense pain. She wasn't able to have any pain relief unless she went to hospital and the Doctor had made it clear he wasn't comfortable giving her any of the alien medicines he'd picked up on his travels.

"Doctor why are you here?"

"To help you of course… Do you feel any better?" He whispered massaging her back and shoulders tenderly.

"Doctor, I'm here about to give birth to a… planet… that planet isn't even yours, yet you're here. With me…"

"Amy I'm not going anywhere, you asked me to stay here with you and that's what I'm going to do." He nuzzled her neck and wrapped his arms tight around her chest more a comforting gesture than one of possession.

"If I hadn't have asked… Would you have stayed?"

"Yes Amy… I am always here." He said without hesitation.

Amy smiled a wry, half convinced smile and sat forwards, rolling onto her side. The Doctor immediately snapped his legs closed and knelt forwards to help but Amy was already on her knees beginning to stand.

"I'm alright, I just need to get out of here. Rory… A midwife always told me one of the best ways to ease labour pains is to walk around and since my baby planet doesn't seem to be interested in making an appearance any time soon I'm going to take a walk."

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"You're doing brilliantly."

"So are you Doctor." She replied without looking at him.

The Doctor sat in the warm water and watched Amy dry herself, when she left he too stepped out, dried and dressed eager to follow.

Amy finally gave birth peacefully in the Tardis' main flight deck, braced against the main console. The Doctor was beside himself not only was he unsure of what to do but Amy seemed incredibly calm, too calm. Especially considering the noise she'd been making outside when they'd been running away from the aliens, perhaps something was wrong? He'd made one of the bedrooms suitable for this and yet they'd been taken by surprise, Amy hadn't been able to walk to the room in time, would they be alright?

She instructed him to do nothing but watch for the baby and catch it when it finally arrived (she didn't know what gender it would be) and that was all. Summoning all of her strength and composure she remembered everything she'd been told in her antenatal classes and prayed there wouldn't be any complications.

Compliantly the Doctor did exactly as he was instructed while keeping an eye on Amy, although he didn't quite want to watch the crowning moment and Amy didn't blame him. Carefully though he checked around its neck and calmly checked for a cord before with one almighty push Amy expelled the baby into his awaiting arms.

Calmly she stood for a moment supporting herself and pausing for thought letting the pain from what she'd just done wane.

Rory had briefed her on what to expect immediately afterwards and although she wasn't in the midwife unit she'd planned on, she needed to make sure the baby was alright and she had to do it herself, not that she didn't trust the Doctor but he didn't really know. Her mind was eased when the baby let out its first strangled cry as the Doctor rubbed her clean and dry as instructed, but he didn't wrap her up despite the cool temperature, Amy had insisted she wanted skin to skin contact with it.

"Amy… Amy…" The Doctor insisted urgently and excitedly. "It's a girl, it's a baby girl and do you know the best bit?"

"No…" Amy sighed sinking down against the console resting the vocal newborn on her bare chest, gathering the blankets she'd arranged around her legs and belly.

"It's ginger!"

"It's what?"

"Look, she has ginger hair." Sure enough a little tuft of ginger hair was sticking up on her head. Amy smiled.

"Doctor are you crazy? Do you know how much teasing she's going to go through?"

"Well I think she's perfect, look at you both." The Doctor sounded more relieved than excited and busied himself with looking after Amy, covering her with a blanket.

"Do you want to cut the cord?"

"You have to cut it?"

"Doctor… Fetch me that." Amy gestured to a small improvised clamp and a large set of scissors she'd gathered while still mobile. Rory had over stuffed her with information and procedures while she was pregnant insisting she'd need to know what would happen and how it would happen. At the time Amy had paid him little attention and now, somewhat guiltily she felt very grateful for his lessons.

"Okay… Now what?"

Amy smiled and watched him cut the chord, at first he didn't make a dent in it but after he realised how tough it really was he managed to cut it and finally separate them. Amy, captivated by her new baby barely registered anything for the rest of that evening. The Doctor too was so excited about the new arrival he didn't want to give her back when Amy finally allowed him to hold her.

"Doctor, can I tell her this will be her new home?"

The Doctor looked up from the baby, and back down into her blue eyes which had opened momentarily.

"Her new home? Has she had a home before?"

"Well yes she's been in my tummy for the past nine months."

"Oh, I see what you mean." He cooed at the newborn and wrapped her tighter in the swaddling cloth holding her close to his body to maintain her warmth. He hadn't considered what would happen next, Amy wanted to stay, he wanted her to stay and he was besotted with the new arrival. But something inside him was stopping him opening up, it wouldn't be difficult to segregate himself from them both, he'd been doing it his whole life and realistically Amy hadn't been with him long. Not as long as other companions had yet he felt something more intense with Amy.

"Well?"

"I think she'd like it here, all those adventures she'd never get bored growing up."

For a moment the Doctor's features darkened. He'd had a child before and a wife. And Gods did he miss them dearly. Was there really room in his life? Amy sensed the Doctor was brooding and went about tidying herself respectfully silent. Out of the corner of her eye she watched the Doctor sitting with her daughter just staring into her little eyes smiling unconsciously.

"Of course this can be her first home… But we have a lot to discuss, and I mean a lot. This won't be straight forwards at all." The Doctor said finally having made his decision, he wasn't leaving Amy again he couldn't allow that to happen again and there was plenty of room on board the Tardis, after all she is bigger on the inside.

"Doctor." Amy leaned in and kissed him gently once on the lips, leaning down to kiss her daughters forehead. "Thank you."

**I will follow this up with a final chapter where Amy and the Doctor will talk further about their situation. Thank you for reading and thank you for all your kind words and constructive feedback!**


	3. The End Of The Road

"Okay, if you press this one I'm not really sure what it does, or that one for that matter. But if you twist this here it'll… I don't know what that one does either… Okay how about this, look at this… No, stop playing with my bow tie this is serious stuff."

Amy watched from a distance as the Doctor carried her daughter around the main Tardis console trying to explain what certain parts did and what the different buttons and switches were all for. He was failing badly, but Amy's daughter didn't seem too bothered in fact she was more interested in the Doctor's clothing and wasn't letting go of his bow tie in a hurry.

"Amy I think she's trying to kill me."

"Don't be absurd Doctor she's just playing." Amy said unhooking the baby's fingers and scooping her up in her arms cooing gently.

"I don't think she's very interested in learning how to fly the Tardis." The Doctor said almost sadly.

"Doctor she's not even three months old yet give her a chance." Amy said rubbing his arm gently while bestowing her daughter with kisses. "I think that's something we need to talk about Doctor, could you handle us staying with you until she's old enough to fly the Tardis?"

Honestly the Doctor hadn't thought about it before. This child wasn't his but for the month and a half she'd been alive he'd helped raise her as best he could and had just, well gotten on with things he hadn't stopped to think nor had he dared set any co ordinates in case he got tangled up in a conflict or alien battle. He looked at Amy who wasn't making eye contact, he also looked down at the baby he'd helped deliver and up until now raised and sighed. Of course he loved Amy's company, he wanted her around all the time and they had fun, more fun than he'd ever had with any of his previous companions.

But then could he really raise a baby, keep Amy happy AND continue to save the world? He doubted it. Wordlessly he sat down in his command chair and thought hard for a long while, Amy sat against the console and allowed him space to think. She knew realistically this was the end of the line for her and the Doctor, there was no two ways about it. This man had travelled unattached for 907 years what was going to change now? A baby? Surely his other companions had all gone on to have babies with their respective partners, none of them had ever brought their families up on the Tardis.

"She really likes this screen for some reason but she won't listen to me when I try to explain the thermodynamic theory behind-"

"Doctor you're babbling, answer my question."

"Amy I don't know I really don't know and it's starting to hurt my head thinking about it… Can we decide later?" He asked in an almost childish voice, he looked smaller somehow, troubled. Amy sensed that it was her who needed to be proactive and take the initiative.

"Doctor we can't keep putting this off we need to talk." The Doctor frowned and folded his arms protectively.

"But I don't want to, it's not fair of you to expect me to do something I don't want to do."

Amy took a moment to process what he'd just said. "It's important, what if there's someone out there who needs your help, I could be preventing you helping entire races of people."

"They'll manage without me they always do, that's the beauty of life you make do with what you have."

An awkward silence fell between them, the Doctor stepped closer to Amy and lent his head against hers looking down at the babbling baby who again reached out and latched onto his bow tie.

"It's okay Doctor I think I know what's best for us… what is best for her." She added looking down at her baby. "We're all but out of nappies anyway."

"Amy…"

Amy stood and disappeared into the back after setting co ordinates for home, she knew it would be only five minutes until they appeared back into her old village, back to where she and Rory had begun to set up a life together, planned to have their babies and grow old together. But now, none of that was going to happen, ever. Rory was gone and there was no way of bringing him back.

"Amy… I've always let people down, I've always ended up surviving when others shouldn't have and I feel… I get the feeling I'm doing the same here, I feel terrible yet I know I can't stop you…"

"Doctor don't. This isn't about you now." Amy soothed gently stroking the Doctor's cheek. He lent into her warm touch, his eyes glistened in the artificial light.

"How can you go back to the life you had, knowing there's all this out there? Won't it drive you mad?" He remembered how Donna had felt when she knew he was wiping her memory, that one memory alone stung him so deep at the time it had taken everything for him to keep himself together.

"Doctor I'm strong and I have other priorities now." She kissed him once. "And you're not letting me down, you saved me. You saved us both."

She closed the door pushing him backwards out of the doorframe where he'd been stood, she didn't want to see his tears or let him see hers. She looked at her girl and smiled, she really was grateful for everything the Doctor had done for them and she would never forget their adventures or his kindness.

The Tardis had landed back at Amy's Aunts house which the Doctor assumed she'd sold, but in fact she'd kept hold of it her reasoning being that there were a lot of memories attached to the house and she was loathe to let them go with the house. The Doctor didn't leave the Tardis at first, instead he stood in the doorway thinking, watching Amy through the windows as she set up a bed for her daughter, the bedroom she chose was the one he'd first met her in years ago when they first discovered the crack and prisoner Zero. Lights went on and off for a while as Amy moved around the house until finally everything went dark and he couldn't see her anymore.

Sighing he considered returning into the Tardis and jumping somewhere but his heart just wasn't interested in listening to his head. Amy had left the front door slightly ajar, probably on purpose, but he could go inside just this once? One more time? At least she would know who he was and not attack him with a cricket bat again. After a lot of consideration the Doctor shut and locked the Tardis door and walked purposefully towards the front door, also closing and sonicking that shut behind him.

Amy listened as she heard movement downstairs and knew it was the Doctor, she hadn't heard the Tardis disappear nor would he let any other intruders take advantage of the open door, she knew if anything he would close it for her rather than leave it open. Footsteps began to climb her stairs and Amy fought hard to slow her pounding heart, she didn't really want to leave the Doctor, not yet and she knew he didn't really want her to do. Her door opened and Amy snapped her eyes closed and feigned sleep much like a child waiting for Santa on Xmas night, beside her, her daughter babbled and cooed to herself quite content with the situation.

"Shh little one, go to sleep." The Doctor's familiar voice cooed through the perpetual darkness. Amy couldn't help but smile to herself as the Doctor scooped the baby in his arms and talked gently to her until she fell asleep, placing her back in her mosses basket. That basket had been made by one of the finest basket makers in history, he remembered, and he'd made a special trip to get one. He'd already made that trip once before and felt it his duty to make it again for Amy.

"Amy?"

Amy didn't reply, instead she continued to hold her breathing steady and slow, flicking her eyelids intermittently as though she were dreaming. After a long moment of silence, during which she wondered if the Doctor had left, she heard him move again and the ruffle of clothing. Gently the Doctor lay beside her, spooning her from the side but respectfully on top of the duvet.

"Doctor?"

She said in mock sleepiness rubbing her eyes, turning on her side so her back was sheltered by his front. He said nothing but kissed her neck several times and curled closer against her, protecting her.

"Shh sleep Amy. I'm here, we can have one last night together there's nothing wrong with that…"

There was no promise and no guarantee he would stay, but even spending one last night with the Doctor was enough. Enough to know he cared for her, enough to soothe her raw emotions.

**End**

**And a big thank you shout out to everyone who helped me along the way with this story, whether it be through kind words of encouragement or solid ideas for improvement. Thank you!**


End file.
